Road accident is an unplanned event occurring suddenly, unexpectedly and inadvertently in an unforeseen circumstance. Rapid growth of population coupled with increased economic activities has favored tremendous growth of motor vehicles posing as one of primary factors responsible for the road accidents/crash. The highway network is accelerated at a fast rate and the safety of vehicular movements becomes a concern for everybody due to reporting of loss of lives and properties along with fatal injuries and periodical obstruction of traffic flow. National highways provide the efficient mobility and accessibility function. The road accidents/crashes are essentially caused by interactions of the vehicles, road users and roadway conditions. Each of these basic elements comprises a number of sub elements like pavement characteristics, geometric features, traffic characteristics, road user's behavior, vehicle design, driver's characteristics and environmental aspects.
Today, numerous “black box” technologies exist to provide road accident investigators, insurance companies and legal counsel with significant information regarding a car accident. The black box technologies may include after-market solutions that may include GPS capabilities, video capture, and storage of crash data. Furthermore, the black box technologies are able to create 3D animated model of accident/crash for legal and insurance claim settlement purposes. Such existing solutions are mostly from representation purpose and not from an analysis point of view. Data recovered from devices/sensors present on the car in case of single car involved in the accident/crash or two cars involved in collision are subjected to study the nature of accident/crash. With advances in sensor technology it is possible to acquire data from moving car. Further, few tools for recreating trajectory of the car of 2D virtual recreation of the accident/crash exists, however are restricted to assist subjective analysis by human.